Max
Max is a character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita, associated with Extraordinary Children: Darkness of Psyche. The very first Child, he is a fragmented and unstable individual who was experimented on for years. He lived through the torture a deeply affected person, living in fear and frustration at his situation and taking it out on anyone he could. He attempted to escape the clandestine Labs many times, finally succeeding with the help of a few others. Now with some unexpected allies, he fights against and alongside the new world he finds himself in. Now summoned to the world of DCI, Max fights on the side of light, but his actions seem to blur this line. He acts without any drawn loyalty or alliance with anyone else, instead forging his own path and disregarding most attempts at familiarizing himself with anyone else. However, the appearance of many others around him with similar powers to his, along with such a radical change in his environment, causes Max's mental condition to eventually deteriorate. Sensing his own incoming demise, he makes an attempt to get closer to both Alice and Jessie in the hopes of giving them the task of defeating him when he finally loses control. The three grow to have a complicated relationship before Max finally loses control and Alice kills him. Appearance Max's first costume consists of his outfit from his parent story; tight white pants, a black shirt, and a white trench coat over this. His hair is silver and spiky, falling to his collar. He has multiple scars, and two of them under his eyes going down to his jaw. He has on multiple black straps and belts. His alternate costume is his Lab attire, ragged and battle damaged gray rags. His second alternate, Passione, depicts him in a slim, glossy black two-piece suit and a checkered coat tail. Battle Max Explosive Psychic – Demolishes enemies when they are in range of his powerful psychic abilities. ---- As an Explosive Psychic, Max focuses on luring the enemy close to him so he can attack them from the inside with his telekinetic powers, and also boasts a few medium ranged elemental attacks. When not using his powers, Max fights with a medium sized dagger and has low speed with abyssal physical strength. His range is generally very close, hampering his long range capabilities, but Max's attacks are quite powerful; what they lack in versatility, they more than make up for with strength. Brave Attacks HP Attacks Bravery to HP Attacks EX Mode Max's EX Mode is The First Success. Max gains increased awareness of his power and his shirt shreds off from the intensity of his energy; also, his dagger gets lengthened with psychic energy and he materializes another one. He is benefited from the Elemental Chaos skill that adds status ailments to all his elemental attacks, in addition to Neurotic Overclock exponentially increasing Max's overall power. He also gains the trademark Regen skill. Max's EX Burst is Stopping the Pain. He chokes the enemy while slamming their head on the ground before throwing them into the distance. As the player mashes every input button randomly, he bends over and begins screaming in agony as two bumps begin to protrude from his back. If the EX Burst is completed successfully, he loses control of his body's nuclear composition and the screen explodes into a gigantic explosion. If the EX Burst in this situation does not kill the enemy, Max loses the match automatically. If the EX Burst fails, Max's powers leave him for the most part and he simply crushes the enemy with fledgling psychic power. After the failed EX Burst, Max's attacks will deal half damage for the rest of the match. Equipment Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Musical Themes *''Main Theme: Bloodstained Silver, originally Black Milk *''World Map Theme: Phantasmic Zombie, originally Teardrop *''Normal Battle: Unbeatable Hatred, originally Impulsive Fly *''Boss Battle: Psycho Fusion -Boss Ver-, originally Magnum Opus Fusion *''Final Boss Battle: Monstrosity, originally The Mantle ~ Nuclear Fusion Quotes Default specific DLC specific Story Specific Max: My head... it hurts... It's always hurting. But when I use my power... it releases it. And if I kill somebody... it feels even better. It stops hurting. Please... make it stop hurting... Alice: You know I can't do that... But I can put you out of your misery. Max: If only... Category:Characters